El origen de la Luna y El Sol
by Lady Maring
Summary: soy Akihichi un viajero recolesctor de Historias, vive conmigo la historia de amor de Luna y Theodore
1. Prologo ¿Donde estamos?

_Los personages no me perteneces son de J.K solo los tomo prestado para escribri mis locuras eso si, sin fine de lucro._

_pido disculpas por haber dejado botada la historia por mucho tiempo, pero he decidido darle un giro de 360º, espero sea de su agrado_

_aclaraciones_

_"......" pensamientos_

_-.......- Dialogos_

_/el robotcito es parecido al que sale en ulises 31/_

_-------_

**¿Donde estamos? ¡Nos hemos perdido!**

El espacio aparece en todo su esplendor, una pequeña figura cruza a velocidad de la luz por ese océano negro iluminado por los cuerpo celestes, a mediada nos acercamos vemos una nave y en su interior a un pequeño robot color azul plomo y plateado con líneas rojas metálicas.

Vemos como ese ser viaja en una nave en forma de esfera, pero si no adentramos en la nave en el pequeño cuello del robot lleva una plaquita en la que se lee: "modelo FT8595- Recolector de historias de mundos y debajo de eso aparece el nombre de Akihichi". La nave sigue su trayecto de regreso al angar de su planeta Vector Xz en cuadrante 34 del nuevo mapa estelar.

-¡espero llegar pronto!, extraño al profesor- hablo con una vos chillante el robot mientras de su mano se materializaba la imagen de un hombre con una bata blanca y de cabello blanquecino.

-¡atención, tormenta de asteroides, activar escudo!, iniciar maniobras evasivas- se escucha la vos de la máquina principal. Akihichi expande los controles y empieza a manejar su nave esquivando los asteroides, se notaba la precisión de sus movimientos y de sus disparos al destruir los cuerpos que amenazaban con destruir su transporte, la pequeña nave y su piloto salio ilesa de esa tormenta.

-¿estado de información?- pidió urgente a la maquina principal

-escudo debilitado, funcionalidad en un 40%, armas funcionando en un 50%, propulsores debilitado, estado completo en un 50% de funcionalidad- dijo con vos de mujer el núcleo de la nave.

-eso no esta mal- dijo contento Akihichi, pero no le duro mucho la alegría por que los censores de peligro de la nave espesaron a sonar fuertemente

-¡atención peligro inminente!, hoyo negro adelante, llegada en 20 segundos sino se realizan maniobras evasivas seremos absorbidos ¡alerta, peligro! ¡Ejecutar maniobras de escape! ¡Alerta colisión en 5 segundos! 5..4..3..2..1- informo la nave

Akihichi tomo los controles pero sabia que no resultaría, la fuerza del hoyo negro lo absorbería, en su memoria solo podía recordar al profesor August, vio su placa y cerro los ojos mientras el gran agujero se lo tragaba.

Ese gigantesco hoyo negro se mostraba inestable y absorbía todo a su alrededor, pero de repente se empezó a quebrar, una enorme marejada estelar combatía con su poder, rayos salían de su interior y de repente desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy apartado de ahí un profesor contemplaba una fotografía donde aparecía el y su amiguito -¿Dónde estarás Akihichi?- se cuestiono el hombre, mientras seguía trabajando.

-Akihichi despierta- decía la vos de la nave

-iniciando reparación de sistemas de navegación, búsqueda de curso en mapa estelar, no encontramos galaxias ni cuadrantes conocidos, situación de la nave "estable", escudo debilitado funcionalidad en un 30%,- repetía una y otra ves la vos

Una peña puerta se abrió y salio un mano robótica que escaneo a Akihichi, una luz celeste paso por su cuerpo, -estado de el modelo FT8595, sin energía, usar energía de emergencia- la misma mano lanzo un rayo al robot y este empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Pestaño varias veces hasta que sus periféricos de estabilizaron, en su pantalla interna apareció su estado, además de información referente a su cuerpo mecánico. Se paro y vio los mensajes de alerta, empezó algunas de la reparaciones internas de la nave.

-¿ubicación Altaír?- pregunto mientras soldabas unos cables

-lo siento no puedo responder esa pregunta, la posición actual es desconocida, no aparece en los mapas de mi memoria, estamos perdidos- fue la respuesta de Altaír

Akihichi medito y miro a hacia el exterior desde las pantallas, pudo apreciar naves perdidas o fantasmas, que no habían tenido la surte de el, empezó a avanzar con la poca energía con la que contaban los propulsores, la pequeña nave empezó a explorar la zona, pasaron varias horas.

-¡atención un planeta desconocido adelante!- anuncio Altaír mientras se abría un panel lateral que permitía ver hacia fuera.

Akihichi se quedo sorprendido, nunca había apreciado un planeta tan extraño pero a la ves hermoso, era de color azul eléctrico, estaba rodeado de cuatro anillos de colores uno de color rojo, verde esmeralda, amarillo y Azul, pudo apreciar que los anillos se movían de forma aleatoria en el planeta formando un buen escudo, no se mostraba tierra.

-a simple vista no se ve tierra firme, tampoco forma de vidas que reconozca- anuncio Altaír

-lo se compañera, pero lo que me llama la atención es que no hay una fuente de energía de la cual se alimente este planeta, además no se observan cuerpos a su alredor- hablaba mientras analizaba las coordenadas desde que su nave fue absorbida.

-¿quieres que investiguemos?- le pregunto Altaír

-¿crees que podamos pasar su campo de gravedad?- le regreso la pregunta

-creo que la nave soportara el esfuerzo- le respondió -¿iniciamos la exploración?- le cuestiono nuevamente Altaír

Akihichi lo pensó y con una sonrisa asintió con su cabeza, tomo los controles y empezó a acercarse al planeta.

-¡alerta, los anillos de el planeta son inestables, la energías con la que cuentan alteran nuestro radar, es posible la perdida de memoria de mi base de datos!- hablo Altaír

-ya es tarde para regresar- hablo Akihichi, mientras se adentraba al planeta extraño

Esquivaba los anillos que amenazaba con destruir la nave y mas la energía que trataba de impedir que ellos se adentraran, lograron pasar los anillos pero el campo de gravedad era diferente con respectos a los parámetros de otros planetas

-Akihichi, la energía de reserva se activara para alimentar los propulsores- le anuncio

–Lleva toda la energía a los propulsores y al escudo, todo mecanismo y actividad que no sea de importancia mayor desactívala- le grito mientras caían hacia ese oscuro planeta, desde lejos solo se miraba como algo que brillaba caía rápidamente y se estrellaba en tierra firme.

-¡Aki….hi….chi, res…pon….de!, mi ener….gía es po…ca- intentaba decir Altaír

–ener…gía res..tan…te, pa..ra pro..te..ger a Aki..chii…ii…chii- fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes que se apagara, una pequeña luz roja tenue ilumino su interior mientras Akihichi permanecía inconsciente en su asiento de piloto.

-------

----


	2. ENCUENTROS DE EL TERCER TIPO

_Los personages no me perteneces son de J.K solo los tomo prestado para escribri mis locuras eso si, sin fine de lucro._

_pido disculpas por haber dejado botada la historia por mucho tiempo, pero he decidido darle un giro de 360º, espero sea de su agrado_

_aclaraciones_

_"......" pensamientos_

_-.......- Dialogos_

_/el robotcito es parecido al que sale en ulises 31, LA NABE DE AKIHICHI ES COMO LA DE LOS SAYAYINES/_

_-------_

**¡MI NOMBRE ES LUNA! ¡MI NOMBRE ES AKIHICHI!**

**ENCUENTROS DE EL TERCER TIPO**

-pequeña luna ¿Dónde estas?- gritaba una mujer de unos 35 años de cabellos negro liso hasta medio de la espalda, mientras caminaba y buscaba a la aventurera. El pasto de color azul no le ayudaba mucho que se diga

-¡Luna si no sales te quedaras atrás!- grito nuevamente la mujer mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz y pateaba con su pie derecho

-¡Luna por Merlín donde te metiste!- se exaspero la mujer miraba a un lado y otro pero no lograba dar con ella, solo era pasto y árboles _"Umm que bonito color rosa"_ pensó mientras miraba las ramas de los abetos.

-¡aquí estoy mamá marga!- le dijo mientras salía de un hueco de un árbol, sus cabellos de un rubio platinado ondeaban con el viento, enredándolo mas de lo que ya estaba, sus ojos celestes la miraban, su rostro regalaba una gran sonrisa.

-¡te he dicho que no me digas así!- le advirtió a la pequeña, mientras le limpiaba su rostro –mira como estas de sucia- la piel blanca de la blonda se torno sonrojada donde le habían limpiado

-sabes marga ….. rita- le dijo mientras la mujer la veía retándola a que le dijera así –en este árbol hay un Nargle bien raro- hablo mientras señala el tronco de el árbol

La mujer rodó lo ojos_ "ya Salio uno de esos bichos"_ –lunita calucifer ya esta bajando, será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino-

-¡pero yo no lo puedo dejar aquí!- grito histérica la pequeña

La mujer la observo pues no era la primera ves que ella insistía en llevar una criatura por encontrase desvalida _"se que me arrepentiré de esto"-_Lunita ¿Por qué no lo puedes dejar?-

-¡por que es tan pequeño, y esta lastimado!- le dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico

-esta bien pero no te enojes- le dijo mientras se rascaba su cabeza –talvez se pueda comer- dijo mientras se tocaba la panza, claro que mas para ella que para su receptor, cosa que no paso por que lunita claramente la escucho.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, es solo un bebe Nargle?- le dijo mientras daba pasitos para que la devoradora de Nargles bebes no se acercara mas.

-¿Por qué me miras así?, ¡no me lo voy a comer!- le dijo ofendida la mujer

-mas vale prevenir que lamentar- le dijo la blonda

-mira párale trae al Nargle para que lo cure y nos vamos, que si no ya sabes como se ponen las Adalistas y mas aun como se enojan los Astrides- dice mientras suda por que sabe que siempre la regañan y la ponen a realizar tareas que no le gustan

-¡De verdad! Gracias marga digo margarita, veras que no lo vas a notar- dice toda risueña –eso será lo malo yo no lo voy a notar los demás si- hablo la azabache _"y como lo subimos a la carroza"_ pensaba mientras seguía a luna a matar digo a sacar a esa pequeña cosa.

Ambas se acercaron al lugar, margarita se asusto pues parecía una coraza rara negra, Salía una especie de humo y estaba cerrada –haber sabelotodo como lo abriremos- le pregunto

La pequeña negó con la cabeza –y eres nuestra heroína, que diría de esto Merlín- hablo mientras levantaba las manos y movía su dedo índice.

-calladita te ves mas bonita, y nadie escúchame bien, nadie le dirá nada a Merlín- le dijo mientras le daba unas golosinas a la blonda

-si marga, hasta ya se me olvido- habló mientras saboreaba su botín

De repente el vejestorio ese como le decía marga se movió y una compuerta se abrió, una pequeña cosa salio o mas bien rodó hasta los pies de ellas, luna lo tomo y lo vio detenidamente tomo una de sus piernas y lo zarandeó –y después dice que yo soy la maltratadora de nurgles- le dijo mientras se lamentaba de el pobre animalito la azabache

-¿pero es que no despierta?, ¡esta muerto!- hablo con los ojos cristalinos mientras miraba a marga –no, como crees, creo que solo esta inconsciente- hablo rápidamente mientras movía los brazos y tomaba a la cosa _"mas te vale no estar muerto cosa"._

-¡Marga, Luna!- se escucharon los gritos de un hombre y una mujer

Las dos palidecieron, sabían quienes eran y eso solo significaba una cosa –Hipogrifos y Gusanos- dijeron a coro una mas contenta que la otra

-Luna yo lo distraeré y así tu tomas la casa de la cosa-

-Nargle- le interrumpió luna

-como sea, será seviche si nos lo encuentran, así que yo me llevo al animalito- luna iba a interrumpir pero los ojos de la mujer la hicieron dudar –y tu ves como cuelas lo otro- dacia mientras se acercaba a las dos personas.

-¿Qué se supones que haces, vivir?- le grito el hombre en reproche

-pues si, Hasta ahora lo estoy cumpliendo perfectamente- decía tranquilamente, el otro estaba rojo de cólera al ver lo fresca de marga, la otra mujer trataba de esconder la risa apretando los dientes.

-¡tenme mas respeto! le reprocho que era lo que asían, que no se apresuraba, vámonos ya, luna apúrate y sube a la carroza, y tu- dijo mientras señalaba a una marga que intentaba meter al animalito en su vestido -¿Qué estas haciendo loquita?- cuestionó –Nada que te interese cretino- fue su repuesta mientras se acomodaba el vestido

-¡ya parelen! que si no nunca nos marcharemos- hablo al fin la mujer que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento.

-he ¿y donde se fue Luna?- pregunto a Marga la mujer

-haa pues creo que ya se fue a la carroza, si eso ya se fue- dijo mientras veía a la pequeña que a duras penas podía con la esfera _"hay se le cae hayyyyy"_ movía las manos como loca

-te sientes bien margarita- le dijo su amiga viéndola raro

– ¡Claro por que lo dices!- hablo con un tic nervioso en el ojo

-¡por que estas mas loca que de costumbre, y antes que contestes con alguna babosada mejor nos vamos!- dijo el Astrides serio

Así los tres adultos empezaron a caminar, ambos viendo raro a marga que se movía como si tuviera polvo pica, pica, _"esta loca"; "será un nuevo baile"_ eran los pensamientos de los dos acompañantes.

_"¿Por qué me pasa esto? ya se ¡es culpa se Merlín!"_ dijo con una cara de psicópata que asusto a sus acompañantes

--

En otro lugar un hombre de 40 años de cabellos plateado piel blanca y ojos color celeste con reflejos azules estornudaba _"será que me dará catarro"_ -¿Qué estarás haciendo marga?- hablo mientras se comía una rebanada de pastel de banana y manzana

Cuando calucifer estaba mas bajo y la luz que brindaba era muy poca los viajeros acampaban, todos haciendo algo como hacer la fogata, la comida, las tiendas, colocar las mesas, en fin todo lo que se necesita.

Mientras todos estaban ocupados dos figuras se movían en dirección contraria, para ser más exacto hacia los matorrales.

-¡oye margarita esto pesa ayúdame!, tu solo llevas a mi hermanito- le dijo intentando balancear la casa, que debido a su peso parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

-no dices que tienes mas fuerza que yo, y ahora esa cosa es tu hermano, que familia mas rara tienes- le hablo sarcásticamente la azabache mientras sacaba una varita de sus ropas y la movía al instante la esfera flotaba delante de ellas.

-¡por que no la usantes antes! nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho no crees- hablaba mientras se sobaba el hombro la ojiceleste

-fácil no la traía en ese momento- le constato mientras levantaba los hombros quitándole importancia

_"y luego dice que la distraída soy yo"_ pensó la blonda mientras caminaba a la par de su maestra.

-bueno creo que aquí esta bien- bajaron la esfera y marga saco a la cosa de su ropas –bien luna y ahora que, tu eres la experta-

-¡y como quieres que haga algo si no veo ni la punta de mi nariz!- la blonda movía las manos para tocar al Nargle

La mujer solo suspiro y con un movimiento de varita unas pequeñas luces se posaban en los árboles en forma de pequeños faros dándoles un poco de luz. -conforme- la mujer saco unos panes y un poco de carne –¡no me mire mal! que tanta hambre tengo yo como tu- le dijo viendo la cara de indignación de la blonda

Luna miro nuevamente a su amiguito, lo tomo, movió su cuerpo lo azoto un par de veces, cosa que asusto a la mujer, lo coloco en sus piernas y lo observo detalladamente hasta que noto que en la parte superior de la cabeza había algo que sobresalía "y si lo toco que pasara" acerco sus manos y con su dedo apretó, al instante la cosa empezó a moverse, luna vio como abría sus ojos eran celeste como los de ella pero diferente, lo vio pararse y sus partes hacían ruidos graciosos _"como las armaduras",_ todo esto pasaba frente a la mirada de las dos presentes.

Akihichi sintió como volvía al vida, abrió sus ojos y una niña estaba frente a el, ella lo miraba como hipnotizada, vio una luciérnagas _"aunque pensándolo bien solo eran luces",_ mas aya vio a una mujer que lo miraba como bicho raro.

-me debes una caja de dulces de manzana- sonrío marga mientras la blonda la miraba enojada –oye tu fuiste la que dijiste que si despertaba hoy me los darías-

-Antes sufría de amnesia, ahora no me acuerdo- le dijo evadiendo lo dicho por su maestra

-¿disculpen pero quienes son?- pregunto el animalito

-ohh le bichito ya despertó- dijo una marga asombrada

-es un Nargle un Nargle que no lo entiendes- grito la blonda

-la verdad es que no soy nada de eso, soy un robot, mas precisamente un modelo FT8595- ambas chicas lo miraron como si hablara en chino

-ves que te dije que no era un nurgle- págame dijo marga –nada lo que pasa es que el pobre no se acuerda- decía mientras escondía sus tesoros

El pequeño robot al no comprenderles muy bien hablo –Mi nombre es Akihichi, vengo de el planeta Vector Xz tuvimos que aterrizar de emergencia en su planeta-

-¡Mi nombre es Luna!- le dijo mientras abrazaba al robot –y el de ella es marga- dijo mientras la señalaba –esta un poco loca peo es muy buena- le dijo bajito para que solo el la escuchara

-bueno chicos será mejor regresar- así los tres se marcharon dejando la esfera en ese lugar olvidada -¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- les cuestionó el robot –pues al campamento Akihichi- respondió la blonda, el robotcito vio el campamento y pensó si eso era una buena idea, _"ahora lo mas importante era reparar a Altaír",_ lo malo es que la nave la habían dejado abandonada.

---

--


End file.
